Final Fantasy IV concept art
The following is a gallery of concept art for Final Fantasy IV and its official novelization. All versions included. Much of the original concept was drawn by Yoshitaka Amano, with Kazuko Shibuya doing the artwork for the in-game sprites. Akira Oguro and Airi Yoshioka did artwork for the DS remake. Nintendo Power magazine did their own illustrations for their guide book for the original American release. __TOC__ Characters Original Release The original character artworks were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. Cecil.jpg|Cecil as both Dark Knight and Paladin. 4a-cecil harvey v2.jpg|Cecil Harvey as Dark Knight. Cecil Dknight.jpg|Cecil Harvey as Dark Knight. Amano Cecil IV.jpg|Cecil Harvey as Paladin. Cecil Paladin.jpg|Cecil Harvey as Paladin. Cecil V.jpg|Cecil as Paladin. Amano-PaladinCecil.jpg|Cecil Harvey as Paladin. Kain.jpg|Kain Highwind. Kainhighwind.jpg|Kain Highwind. Kain without armor.jpg|Kain Highwind armorless. Kain Sketch 2.jpg|Kain Highwind. Kain Sketch.jpg|Kain Highwind. FFIV-amano rydiachild.jpg|Rydia as child. FFIV-Rydia artwork.jpg|Rydia as adult. Edward Amano art.jpg|Edward Chris von Muir. Edward Sketch.jpg|Edward Chris von Muir. Rosa Amano.jpg|Rosa Farrell. Rosafarrell.jpg|Rosa Farrell. Tellah.jpg|Tellah. Palom and Porom 1.jpg|Palom and Porom. Amano Palom & Porom.jpg|Palom and Porom. Ff4 palom.jpg|Palom. Ff4 porom.jpg|Porom. Yang art.jpg|Yang Fang Leiden. Cidpollendina.jpg|Cid Pollendina. Edge art.jpg|Edge Geraldine. Edge.jpg|Edge Geraldine. FuSoYa art.jpg|Fusoya. Golbez.jpg|Golbez. Amano Baigan.jpg|Baigan. Baigan FFIV.jpg|Baigan. Barbariccia-FFIV.jpg|Barbariccia. Caignazzo.jpg|Cagnazzo. Amano Calcobrena II.jpg|Calcabrina. Amano Calcobrena.jpg|Calcabrina. Amano Lugae.jpg|Dr. Lugae. Barnabas-Z (Final Fantasy IV 2D) (Final Fantasy IV 2D) Amano.jpg|Dr. Lugae and Barnabas. Rubicante.jpg|Rubicante. Scarmiglione-FFIV-Amano.jpg|Scarmiglione. Zemus.jpg|Zemus. Amano Zeromus.jpg|Zeromus. KainRosaCecil.jpg|Kain, Rosa and Cecil. The chibi artworks were drawn by Kazuko Shibuya. SD DK Cecil Original.PNG|Cecil Harvey as Dark Knight. Cecil Paladin SD Shibuya.png|Cecil Harvey as Paladin. SD Kain Original.PNG|Kain Highwind. SD Child Rydia Original.PNG|Rydia as child. RydiaOriginalSDArt.png|Rydia as adult. SD Edward Original.PNG|Edward Chris von Muir. SD Rosa Original.PNG|Rosa Farrell. SD Palom & Porom Original.PNG|Palom and Porom. SD Tellah Original.PNG|Tellah. SD Yang Original.PNG|Yang Fang Leiden. SD Cid Original.PNG|Cid Pollendina. SD Edge Original.PNG|Edge Geraldine. Fusoya SD Shibuya.png|Fusoya. Black Mage Shibuya.png|Black Mage. White Mage Shibuya.png|White Mage. Chocobo Shibuya.png|Chocobo. Nintendo Power artworks were made for the American version. Cecil2.png|Cecil Harvey as Paladin. Kains.jpg|Kain Highwind. Rydia.jpg|Rydia. Edward.jpg|Edward Chris von Muir. Rosa.jpg|Rosa Farrell. FFIV-Palom-Porom-USArt.png|Palom and Porom. Tellah3.jpg|Tellah. Yang.jpg|Yang Fang Leiden. FFIV-Cid-USArt.png|Cid Pollendina. FFIV-EdGe-USArt.png|Edge Geraldine. Finest Fantasy for Advance Release The Cecil and Kain faceplates were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 1.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplace. Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 2.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplace. Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 3.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplace. Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 4.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplace. Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 5.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplace. Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 6.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplace. Cecil and Kain GBA Faceplate 7.jpg|Cecil and Kain faceplace. Gen Kobayashi did the character artwork for the GBA version, based on original artwork by Kazuko Shibuya for the SNES version. IV-cecilDK sd.png|Cecil Harvey as Dark Knight. IV-cecilP sd.png|Cecil Harvey as Paladin. IV-kain sd.png|Kain Highwind. IV-rydiaC sd.png|Rydia as a child. IV-rydiaA sd.png|Rydia as adult. IV-edward sd.png|Edward Chris von Muir. IV-rosa sd.png|Rosa Farrell. IV-palom sd.png|Palom. IV-porom sd.png|Porom. IV-tellah sd.png|Tellah. IV-yang sd.png|Yang Fang Leiden. IV-cid sd.png|Cid Pollendina. IV-edge sd.png|Edge Geraldine. IV-fusoya sd.png|Fusoya. IV-golbez sd.png|Golbez. DS Release The following DS version art was made by Akira Oguro. A lot of the concept art was initially posted on the developers' blog for the DS version. Cecil of Darkness and Light.png|Cecil Harvey as Dark Knight and as Paladin. Cecil Dark Knight DS Art.png|Cecil Harvey as Dark Knight. Cecil Dark Knight DS Sketch.png|Cecil Harvey as Dark Knight. Dark Knight and Moons.png|Cecil Harvey as Dark Knight. Cecil Paladin DS Art.png|Cecil Harvey as Paladin. Cecil Paladin DS Sketch.png|Cecil Harvey as Paladin. Kain DS Art 2.png|Kain Highwind. Kain DS Art.png|Kain Highwind. Kain DS Sketch.png|Kain Highwind. Kain Highwind (colour sketch, 2007).jpg|Kain Highwind. Rydia Child DS Art.png|Rydia as child. Rosa DS Sketch.png|Rydia as adult. Rydia DS Art 2.png|Rydia as adult. Rydia Chibi Yoshioka.png|Rydia. Edward DS Art.png|Edward Chris von Muir. Rosa DS Art.png|Rosa Farrell. Rosa DS Sketch.png|Rosa Farrell. FF4DSPalomPoromConcept.png|Palom and Porom. Tellah DS Art.png|Tellah. Yang DS Art.png|Yang Fang Leiden. Cid FFIV DS Art.png|Cid Pollendina. Edge DS Art.png|Edge Geraldine. Fusoya DS Art.png|Fusoya. Golbez DS Art.png|Golbez. Golbez DS Sketch.png|Golbez. TheodorConceptArt.PNG|Theodor. FF4DSKingOfBaronConceptArt.png|King of Baron. KluyaCeciliaConceptArt.PNG|Kluya and Cecilia. Namingway DS Art 1.png|Namingway. Namingway DS Art 2.png|Namingway. FFIV Women.jpg|The Women of Final Fantasy IV. Namingway and Palom DS Art.png|Namingway and Palom. The following DS version art was made by Airi Yoshioka. Ff4characters.jpg|The Heroes. Cecilff4ill.jpg|Cecil Harvey as Dark Knight and Paladin. Cecil Kain.jpg|Cecil and Kain. Dark Knight Cecil without helmet.jpg|Cecil Harvey as Dark Knight. Paladin Cecil triumphant.jpg|Cecil Harvey as Paladin. Locations Places Original Release The following artwork was made by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Giant of Bab-Il.jpg|Giant of Babil. The following artworks are from the Super Famicom manual. BaronSFCManual.PNG|Baron. DamcyanSFCManual.PNG|Damcyan. EblanSFCManual.PNG|Eblan. FabulSFCManual.PNG|Fabul. MysidiaSFCManual.PNG|Mysidia. TroiaSFCManual.PNG|Troia. DS Release The following location artworks for the DS remake were drawn by Airi Yoshioka. Baron at Night.jpg|Baron Castle. IVDS - BaronArt.jpg|Baron Castle. The following location artwork for the DS remake was drawn by Akira Oguro: Tower of Babil DS Art.png|Tower of Babil. Crests Original Release Baroncoat.png|Baron. Damcyan Flag.png|Damcyan. Eblancoat.png|Eblan. Fabulcoat.png|Fabul. Mysidiabanner.png|Mysidia. Redwingslogo.png|Red Wings. Troiaseal.png|Troia. DS Release FF4DSCrestBaron.png|Baron. FF4DSCrestDamcyan.png|Damcyan. FF4DSCrestDwarves.png|Dwarven Kingdom. FF4DSCrestEblan.png|Eblan. FF4DSCrestFabul.png|Fabul. FF4DSCrestMysidia.png|Mysidia. FF4DSCrestRedWings.png|Red Wings. FF4DSCrestTroia.png|Troia. Battle Enemies The enemy artworks for the original version were done by Yoshitaka Amano. Arachne-FFIV.jpg|Arachne. Amano Giant Warrior.jpg|Armor Construct. Amano Bone Dragon.jpg|Bone Dragon. Amano Deathmask.jpg|Deathmask. Green Dragon.jpg|Green Dragon. Amano Leshy.jpg|Leshy. Amano Red Dragon.jpg|Red Dragon. Amano red dragon2.jpg|Red Dragon. Amano amazon.jpg|Soldieress. Tower of Zot Witch.jpg|Sorceress. Amano summoner.jpg|Summoner. Amano Trap Door.jpg|Trap Door. Amano Zuu.jpg|Zu. Mammoth Plant.jpg|Mammoth Plant (possibly an earlier version of Mortblossom / Blood Flower). Bosses Amano Antlion.jpg|Antlion. FF4-AntlionArt.jpg|Antlion. Amano Barnabas.jpg|Barnabas. Amano Baron Soldier.jpg|Baron Soldier. BabelGiant2.jpg|CPU. Demon Wall Artwork.jpg|Demon Wall. Amano King Eblan.jpg|King of Eblan. Amano Lugae II.jpg|Dr. Lugae. Amano Magus Sisters.jpg|Magus Sisters. Magussis-amano.jpg|Magus Sisters. Amano Mombomb.jpg|Mombomb. Amano IV Octomammoth.jpg|Octomammoth. Amano Shadow Dragon.jpg|Shadow Dragon. Amano Queen Eblan.jpg|Queen of Eblan. FFIV White Dragon.jpg|White Dragon. Items Southwind.jpg|Antarctic Wind. Northwind.jpg|Arctic Wind. Bacchuswineff4.jpg|Bacchus's Wine. Bombspiritff4.jpg|Bomb Core. Right Arm.jpg|Bomb Crank. Bombfragmentff4.jpg|Bomb Fragment. Etherdry.jpg|Dry Ether. Echograss.jpg|Echo Herbs. Earthdrum.jpg|Gaia Drum. Gysahlgreens.jpg|Gysahl Greens. Godsrage.jpg|Heavenly Wrath. Lilithkiss.jpg|Lilith's Kiss. Rat Tail FFIV Art.jpg|Rat Tail. Remedy.jpg|Remedy. Zeusrage.jpg|Zeus's Wrath. FFIV Gnomish Bread.jpg|Gnomish Bread. Adamantite FFIV Art.jpg|Adamantite. Dark Crystal FFIV Art.jpg|Dark Crystal. Frying Pan FFIV Art.jpg|Frying Pan. Gysahl Whistle FFIV Art.jpg|Gysahl Whistle. Luca's Necklace FFIV Art.jpg|Luca's Necklace. Lugae's Key FFIV Art.jpg|Lugae's Key. Magma Stone FFIV Art.jpg|Magma Stone. Sand Pearl FFIV Art.jpg|Sand Pearl. Whisperweed FFIV Art.jpg|Whisperweed. Weapons Piglet Sword FFIV Art.jpg|Piglet Sword. Armor Adamant Armor FFIV Art.jpg|Adamant Armor. Crystal Ring FFIV Art.jpg|Crystal Ring. Cursed Ring FFIV Art.jpg|Cursed Ring. Glass Mask FFIV Art.jpg|Glass Mask. Giant's Gloves FFIV Art.jpg|Giant's Gloves. Power Sash FFIV Art.jpg|Power Sash. Summons Original Release The original summon artworks were drawn by Yoshitaka Amano. FFIV Summon Early Sketches.jpg|Early Sketches. Amano Asura.jpg|Asura. Amano-ashura.jpg|Asura. FFV Sylph.jpg|Sylph. DS Release The summon artworks for the DS version were made by Akira Ogura. Asura FFIV DS Art.png|Asura. Bahamut FFIV DS Art.png|Bahamut. Bomb FFIV DS Art.png|Bomb. Bomb FFIV DS Sketch.png|Bomb. Cockatrice FFIV DS Art.png|Cockatrice. Leviathan FFIV DS Art.png|Leviathan. Mindflayer FFIV DS Art.png|Mindflayer. Odin FFIV DS Art.png|Odin. FFIV DS - ramuh.jpg|Ramuh. Ramuh FFIV DS Sketch.png|Ramuh. Shiva FFIV DS Art.png|Shiva. Shivaivart.jpg|Shiva. Sylph FFIV DS Art.png|Sylph. Titan FFIV DS Art.png|Titan. Whyt DS Art.png|Whyt. Vehicles Original Release The following are Yoshitaka Amano artworks of various vehicles the party can use. FFIV - Amano Enterprise.jpg|Enterprise. HovercraftArt.jpg|Hovercraft. FFIV-Amano LunarWhale.jpg|Lunar Whale. The following are illustrations from the Final Fantasy IV Settei Shiryou Hen strategy guide. Chocobosch.png|Chocobo. Cidsairship.png|Cid's Airship. Enterprise.png|Enterprise. Hovership.png|Hovercraft. Redwings.png|Red Wings. DS Release FFIV DS Airships.png|Airships. EnterpriseArt.png|Enterprise. FalconArt.png|Falcon. Dwarf Tank DS Sketch.png|Dwarves' Tank. FFIV DS - dwarf tank.jpg|Dwarves' Tank. The Lunar Whale.jpg|Lunar Whale. Red Wing DS Art.png|Red Wings. Miscellaneous Miscellaneous DS version artwork: DSGiantofBabilConcept.png|Giant of Babil. Cecil and Rosa.jpg|Cecil and Rosa watch over Baron. Another Crystal.jpg|Crystals. Novelization Illustrations The following illustrations for the Final Fantasy IV novelization were done by Akira Oguro. FFIV Novel Cover Art 1.png|Cover Art. FFIV Novel Cover Art 2.png|Cover Art. FFIV Novel Color Art 1 - Leaving Baron.png|Leaving Baron. FF4 Novel Mist Ablaze.jpg|Mist Ablaze. FFIV Novel Art 02 - Damcyan Marriage.png|Damcyan Marriage. FFIV Novel Color Art 3 - You Spoony Bard.png|You Spoony Bard. Novel Color Art 2 - Fire and Ice.png|Fire and Ice. FFIV Novel Art 03 - Golbez Arrives.png|Golbez Arrives. FFIV Novel Art 04 - Lord of the Seas.png|Lord of the Seas. FFIV Novel Art 05 - Cecil Must Die.png|Cecil Must Die. FFIV Novel Color Art 4 - Brother and Sister.png|Brother and Sister. FFIV Novel Art 06 - Bathed In Light.png|Bathed in Light. FFIV Novel Color Art 5 - Baron on the Water.png|Baron. FFIV Novel Art 07 - Sacrifice.png|Sacrifice. FFIV Novel Art 08 - A Traitor's Trade.png|Traitor's Trade. FFIV Novel Art 09 - Forgive Me.png|Forgive Me. FFIV Novel Art 10 - Lovers Reunited.png|Lovers Reunited. FFIV Novel Color Art 10 - The Underworld.png|The Underworld. FFIV Novel Art 11 - Dangerous Landing.png|Dangerous Landing. FFIV Novel Color Art 6 - Light vs Dark.png|Light vs. Dark. FFIV Novel Art 12 - Rydia to the Rescue.png|Rydia to the Rescue. FFIV Novel Art 13 - The Power of Anger.png|The Power of Anger. FFIV Novel Color Art 9 - Rydia's Tears.png|Rydia's Tears. FFIV Novel Color Art 7 - Allies.png|Allies. FFIV Novel Art 14 - The Lunar Whale Rises.png|The Lunar Whale Rises. FFIV Novel Color Art 8 - The Lunarian.png|Lunarian. FFIV Novel Art 15 - Babil Assault.png|Babil Assault. FFIV Novel Art 16 - The Final Battle.png|The Final Battle. Yoshitaka Amano Artworks FFIV DS Cover Art.jpg|Party with the Lunar Whale (for DS version). FF4CCAmano.jpg|Main cast (for PSP version). Golbez Deva Loka 2012.jpg|Golbez from 2012 Illustration issue. Gilgamesh vs Golbez Deva Loka 2012.jpg|Gilgamesh vs. Golbez from 2012 Illustration issue. Nintendo Power Scans Scans for when Final Fantasy IV was featured in Nintendo Power. NP USFF2 Cover.jpg|Cover. NP USFF2 02 Page 01.jpg|Page 1. NP USFF2 03 Page 02.jpg|Page 2. NP USFF2 04 Page 03.jpg|Page 3. NP USFF2 05 Page 04.jpg|Page 4. NP USFF2 06 Page 05.jpg|Page 5. NP USFF2 07 Page 06.jpg|Page 6. NP USFF2 08 Page 07.jpg|Page 7. NP USFF2 09 Page 08.jpg|Page 8. NP USFF2 10 Page 09.jpg|Page 9. NP USFF2 11 Page 10.jpg|Page 10. Category:Final Fantasy IV artwork Category:Final Fantasy IV